


Drabble: Catch Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [19]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bloodhound has a penis (Apex Legends), Drabble, Exhibitionism, Forest Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Predator/Prey, Reverse role, chase kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Drabble for someone who asked for Caustichound with Caustic being the predator and Hound being the prey.OrIn which Bloodhound communicated to their partner that they wish to partake in kinky outdoor sex with the catch being Alexander has to catch them, the world renowned hunter.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Drabble: Catch Me

**Author's Note:**

> See more of my junk on my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Alexander always thought Bloodhound to be an extraordinary hunter. 

Always such a beautiful creature with the way they liked to size people up, Alexander had thought as he watched with acidic eyes how Bloodhound had eyed him up like prey. Despite the roles being reversed in these moments as Bloodhound had breathed out their desires, of wanting to be chased, of wanting to be caught- IF he could catch them-. 

In their words, breathed out in a low, challenging tone, their chin lifted to look him right in the eye with their own glowing yellow ones, “I shall let you play predator. I shall be your prey, that is, if you can catch me. You may do whatever you wish, may have me anywhere you please, may make a mutt of me,” Their voice had lowered, thick with desire and taunt as they edge closer to him, watching Alexander take a step back until his back hits a tree. 

They rest their gloved hand upon his hip, tracing it up his side, their head tilting much like a puppy’s might as their eyes flicker to his chest, up to his flushed freckled cheeks before resting on his eyes. “And if you cannot find me, you shall become my sacrifice of the night, and I shall take what is rightfully mine.” 

It shouldn’t send a thrill down his spine at the very thought. Alexander much enjoyed being the one on top in scenarios like this, he dare say he enjoyed watching his little hunter break for once. Yet, the idea of them coming out on top would be attractive in any other scenario, the fact this was a challenge? 

Alexander’s own hand grabs their chin, tipping it up and watching how their eyes bleed to a golden color, pupils blown when he traces their lower lip with his thumb. “Then your god shall see no sacrifice in my body, but yours. I won’t lose, and I do not expect you to make this easy.” 

He watches as their eyes flicker over his face, eyes briefly narrowing before turning their face in his grip, kissing his palm with a murmured promise they would do no such thing. 

\-- 

Truly, Bloodhound did NOT make it easy on him. The rules were simple. No weapons, just bodies, blood on blood. 

It takes an hour of being RIGHT on their tail before Alexander finally catches them. They had been darting down a tree to his right, quiet up until their boot had snapped a branch, truly it could have been a mistake on their part and yet. Alexander knew better. 

They wanted to be a caught, a feat he would mock later. 

Later, when he wasn’t pinning them to the nearby forest floor, scattered with soft grass and twigs. They snarl, thrashing, making it difficult, but in the end he gets them to relent enough to find the lubrication in his pocket. Alexander yanks their pants down to below their ass, exposing their flushed little hole that’s already clearly been prepped. They had to, in a scenario like this, Alexander was a rather large man, his cock was proportional to this. Bloodhound knew better. 

And yet, more proof they wanted to be caught. 

It takes but a moment for Alexander to stroke his own fat cock, the girth squeezing past his own hand and slickened up with the clear lubricant. With the work up of an hour and the promise of being inside of them, he’s at a good hardness to grab their hips, yanking them back to line up and shove right in. 

He’s relentless as he fucks into them. Bloodhound cries out under him, using their arms as a cushion for their head as their cock jerks in their pants, muffling their own sounds in their padded forearms of their gear. Alexander is quick to that, grabbing their deep crimson hair, yanking it back and forcing their head back with it. 

With each yank, his hips bounce off their ass, a satisfying sound with each fuck into their tight body. He’s snarling something filthy, telling them how he’s going to breed them, how he’s going to leave them here and let anyone else find them- 

Their desperate sob and the jerks of their body in spasms is all he needs to know they’ve came in their pants. 

Perhaps he’d take pity in any other scenario. 

But, not tonight, he’s milking his prize for all they’re worth.


End file.
